MTV North
'MTV North '(Icelandic: MTV Norður; Greenlandic: MTV Avannarleq; Danish: MTV Nord) is a general entertainment channel broadcasting to the Greenlandic, Icelandic, and Danish speaking market. The channel replaced MTV Nordic on September 18, 2005. History * MTV North launched in September 2005 along with MTV Finland, MTV Sweden, MTV Denmark, and MTV Norge. Before the start of country-specific channels, Denmark, Sweden, Norway, and Finland had been served by a common channel called MTV Nordic, launched on June 5, 1998, which replaced the MTV Europe feed. Greenland and Iceland never had their own MTV channel. * MTV North's offices are based at MTV Networks International's Nordic offices in Stockholm with a local office in Reykjavik. The channel is broadcast from the MTV Networks Europe headquarters in London and Warsaw. * During the days of MTV Nordic, there was no official MTV channel broadcasting in Greenland or Iceland. With the start of MTV North, several Greenlandic and Icelandic language programmes were produced, including MTV News, MTV Festival Report, and Headbangers Ball. * Since the mid-2000s, MTV North has shared a similar schedule to its other European counterparts, featuring mainly reality based content from MTV US and very few music videos. * Since 2009, MTV North's localized content has been reduced. This is seen both on-air and online. It's website, mtvnorth.com, was previously available only in English. Now, it instead shows a homepage allowing users to instead visit a Greenlandic language website, an Icelandic language website, or a Danish language website. All programming is dubbed in English, Icelandic, and Danish. Greenlandic subtitles are provided for some shows. The channel shares schedules with MTV Denmark and MTV Sweden. * In January 2011, MTV North stabilized its music lineup by launching a block titled MTV Noise, which airs every late night and is dedicated to broadcasting only music videos. * In February 2011, an HD widescreen version of MTV North was launched. The channel also became available 24/7 (it originally only broadcasted for 16 hours every day). * In November 2012, the channel launched a Nickelodeon block to gain a younger audience. Current presenters (VJs) * Anne Lindfjeld (2005 - 2007) * Camilla Robertsdóttir (2007 - 2011) * Framar Cýrus Carlsson (2011 - 2016) * Tuuri Nikula (2016 - present) Availability MTV North is available from virtually all major television distributors in Greenland and Iceland. In Denmark, the channel is available on ComX Networks A/S, Tele 2, Telia Stofa, and YouSee. Current programming * MTV Unplugged * MTV News * 16 and Pregnant * Catfish: The TV Show * Teen Mom * Are You The One? * The Challenge * Greatest Party Story Ever * Ridiculousness * Teen Wolf * Scream * South Park * The Ren & Stimpy Show * 1,000 Ways to Die * Awkward * Virgin Territory * Daria * Good Vibes * Beavis and Butt-head * Ex on the Beach * Clone High * Samurai Champloo * Making the Video * Degrassi: Next Class * Happy Tree Friends * Punk'd * Geordie Shore * The Grinder * Victorious * The Vampire Diaries * I Used to Be Fat * South of Nowhere * Jackass * Scream Queens * MTV Cribs * ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks * 2 Broke Girls * Lopez * My So-Called Life * How I Met Your Mother * New Girl Future programming * Beauty and the Geek (October 2017) Programming blocks MTV Noise * MTV Noise is a block on MTV North that is mostly dedicated to broadcasting music videos. The block first only aired on weeknights beginning in July 2011, but then started to air every night by October 2013. It broadcasts from midnight until 4:00a.m. (00:00 to 04:00) Nickelodeon * In November 2012, the channel acquired a Nickelodeon block. Also known as Nickelodeon North by fans, the block is mainly dedicated to broadcasting programs from the Nickelodeon television channel, such as SpongeBob SquarePants, The Penguins of Madagascar, Big Time Rush, iCarly, Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It is shown from 12:00p.m. to 3:00p.m. (12:00 to 15:00), and broadcasts on weekdays during the Summer. During Fall, Winter, and Spring, it is shown on Weekends. MTV @ The Movies * A block on MTV North that is mostly dedicated to showing comedy, action, adventure, drama, or music flims. It started airing in November 2009, and is shown every Saturday at 6:00p.m. (18:00) MTV Home * A two-hour block on MTV North that mainly shows programs targeted towards home improvement, crafts, remodeling, and reality. Programs that air on the block include Property Brothers, Flip or Flop, House Hunters International, Bar Rescue, and Follow the Rules. The block was first announced in January 2009, and began airing in August that same year. It is shown every weekday at 5:00p.m. (17:00) Former programming * The Hills * The Osbournes * The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon * Pimp My Ride * Punk'd * Bully Beatdown * Key & Peele * Crash Canyon * Drawn Together * When I Was 17 * Dawson's Creek * Gilmore Girls * Girl Code * Caged * Room 401 * Newport Harbor * Parental Control * Degrassi: The Next Generation * Nitro Circus * My Life as Liz * My Super Sweet 16 * Skins * SpongeBob SquarePants (now airing on Nickelodeon block) * Popetown * Daddy's Girls * I Love Money * MADE * Sucker Free * Downtown Girls * Wildboyz * The Andy Dick Show * The Brothers Grunt * Chappelle's Show * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air * That '70s Show * Scrubs * Rocko's Modern Life * The PJs * Everybody Hates Chris * Fear Factor * Family Guy * 3 South * MTV Festival Report * Headbangers Ball * The Real World * Kesha: My Crazy Beautiful Life * The X-Files Logos MTV North logo (2005 - 2007).png|MTV North's first logo, used from September 2005 to 2007. MTV North logo (2007 - 2010).png|MTV North's second logo, used from 2007 to March 2010. MTV North logo (2010 - 2011).png|MTV North's third logo, used from March 2010 to July 2011. MTV North logo (2011 - 2013).png|MTV North's fourth logo, used from July 2011 to October 2013. Websites * MTVNorth.com * MTV.is * MTV.gl * MTV.dk Category:Greenland Category:Nuuk, Greenland Category:Reykjavík, Iceland Category:Iceland Category:Fictional television networks Category:Television stations and channels established in 2005 Category:Television channels and stations established in 2005